


Shared Interest

by IAmDragonChild



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDragonChild/pseuds/IAmDragonChild
Summary: Prompt #09: Quit it or I'll bite.Written as a Tumblr prompt, including my two favourite boys.Nothing but unrelenting fluff and happiness.





	Shared Interest

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine, but boy do I enjoy messing around with them.   
> Not beta-read,   
> Enjoy!

There was many things Eric Bittle loved about his boyfriend, from his piercing blue eyes to his glorious hockey developed backside, and not forgetting his nerd personality that meant more often than not his Saturdays with Jack were spent watching whatever documentary was trending on Netflix, either cuddled on his sofa, or on Skype whilst his boyfriend was away, and as much as Bitty wanted to share his boyfriends interest in History, it was more commonly the case that he would use this time to get in a good rest, lightly dozing against the others chest, while the sound of the TV would drone on in the background. He had spoken to Jack about it, worried he was annoyed that perhaps Bitty wasn’t as interested as he was, but he was quickly reassured that anytime the two of them spent together was precious in the eyes of his French-Canadian boyfriend, thus when Jack was watching tape, or the History Channel, Bitty had full permission to focus his attention elsewhere, as long as he didn’t distract the other. So really, Bitty understood what it was like to perhaps not enjoy absolutely everything your boyfriend was passionate about, but at least he was subtle and unobtrusive in his nap taking whilst letting Jack watch yet another documentary about some war or family or whatever had took his fancy that night, unlike his other half who, after only ten minutes of Bitty putting on the cooking channel, had taken it upon himself to drive Bitty towards insanity.

It was a Tuesday, one of those rare weekdays in which both his and Jacks schedules had matched up perfectly, giving them two whole days in which to do as they desired. Having decided not to attend the Falconers optional skate that day, Jack had driven down to Samwell after his morning run to collect Bitty from the Haus, having both agreed this would be the quicker and easiest option, compared to Bitty having to rely on public transport. After a cooked breakfast of pancakes and berries, the pair of them had hit the road, intending to be back at the apartment before midday, giving them the whole afternoon to unwind and relish in the company of each other without interruption.

The 40 minute drive back had passed with both of them discussing their teammates and the latest shenanigans that had been happening, and, just as Jack was finishing telling a giggling Bitty about Tater’s unsavoury habits as a roommate, they arrived in Providence with Jack parking his car in the garage connected to his apartment. As usual, Jack was the first one out of the car, jogging round to open Bitty’s door and help with his luggage, despite the younger man’s insistence that he could “carry a duffel bag Jack! I’m not that small,”. Thankfully the elevator was empty as they got in, hitting the button for Jack’s floor as they waited for the doors to close, both too aware that they were still technically in public to show any affection towards each other. However, the moment they got into Jack’s apartment and the door was locked and closed, the elder swept Bitty into his arms, pulling him close as the bag fell to the floor next to them,

“Missed you” Jack mumbled into the smaller man’s hair, letting himself relax as he inhaled deeply, a soft smile on his face and his eyes closed.

“Missed you too honey,” Bitty replied, his arms snaking round the others waist, content to be held by his boyfriend he so rarely got to see in person, but all too soon he was pulling away from Jack’s grasp, letting out a chuckle at the playfully pout on his boyfriends lips, “How about I go and put my things away and then we can have a proper cuddle on the couch?” He suggested, shouldering his bag as he began slowly heading to the main bedroom, only turning away after Jack had nodded his agreement. Placing the bag at the bottom of the bed, Bitty changed out of the clothes he had been wearing, deciding if they were going to be spending the day cuddled up and in the apartment then he might as well get comfy, so he plucked out his comfiest pair of shorts and one of Jack’s old jumpers he had ‘borrowed’ and quickly changed, the sleeves falling down over his hands as he walked back out and across to the sofa, where Jack was already sat remote in hand, the TV screen blank. Seeing this as his chance to catch up on some of his favourite shows, Bitty sunk into the sofa at Jack’s side, leaning his head against the others shoulder as he reached over to take possession of the remote, pointing it at the TV to turn it on and flick it to the Cooking Channel, hence the current position they found themselves in, Jack’s clear disinterest in the programme evident in how he kept trying to distract Bitty. Having already gently guided the others hand away from his ribs, he was now considering smacking it to try and keep Jack from distracting him, unable to avoid twitching or wriggling every time his fingers brushed the ticklish spot on his ribs.

Even worse was that Jack knew exactly what he was doing, having long ago discovered many of Eric’s weaknesses, so the blatant attempt at distraction was evident in his actions, with Bitty getting progressively more and more irritated as Jack’s fingers once again found their way inching up his side, if it hadn’t been so damn ticklish, Eric would have probably found it pleasant, but as it was he forcibly gripped Jack’s hand in his own, holding it firmly against his hip as he focused his attention back onto the TV screen, desperate not to let out a giggle, for fear it would only encourage the other man.

Just as the judges were about to announce the main winner, Bitty felt a featherlight touch on his knee, he jerked in surprise before glaring at Jack accusingly, only to find his focus on the TV screen, the only thing giving away his innocence was a slight smile that played around his lips, and the fact it was his dang hand that was tracing patterns across his knee cap. Letting out an irritated huff, the smaller man grabbed his hand, now holding both of them still, unwilling to let go of either in case Jack decided he wanted to go back to tickling Bitty and distracting him from watching his TV show, which, when he glanced back, he found, rather irritatingly, had finished, letting out a slightly annoyed huff he let go of Jack’s hands and moved to tuck his legs underneath him as he fully cuddled into Jack’s side, forcing him to wrap his arm around Bitty’s shoulder. With a satisfied smirk at their new position, Bitty settled down to watch the next episode, content in the knowledge that it would be damned awkward for Jack to do anything remotely irritating to Bitty, thus the younger man had felt he had won.

Yet despite this, not even five minutes passed before the arm around Bitty’s shoulder moved slightly, followed by the feeling of fingers digging into his armpit. Letting out a shriek, Bitty writhed around, finding it hard to escape from the others hold, especially since Jack hand brought his other hand across to effectively cage the blond baker in. Unfortunately Jack did not relent and he was left squirming on the sofa trying his hardest to get the other to ‘just stop it already!’, the TV long forgotten in favour of Bitty’s snorts and giggles from being brutally tickled.

“Jack!! Stop it, let me go….” The younger man whined, the sentence barely distinguishable through the laughter that poured past his lips, his hands weakly swatting at the others chest until they were constrained in one of Jack’s much larger hands, the other still doing its best to make Bitty possibly die from laughter.

“Stop what Bittle?” Jack asked in reply, a smirk evident on his face as it was clear he knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly what it was Bitty wanted him to stop

“Q-quit it Jack, or I’ll….” He paused for a moment to try to take a breath, his laughter having now turned nearly silent apart from the occasional cackle. He tried again, trying to get the whole sentence out as menacingly as possible whilst having a large grin on his face

“Quit it or I’ll bite!” He threatened, having nothing else to fight with considering Jack had restrained his hands, and his legs were practically useless as they were stuck beneath him, unable to move to pull them out. However, the sentence itself made Jack pause, giving Bitty valuable time to try and calm himself down from his fit of laughter.

“You mean like this?” Jack asked, before suddenly his teeth were pressing teasingly against the column of Bitty’s throat, the abrupt change causing his brain to temporarily short-circuit before he realised what was happening. Almost instinctively Bitty dropped his head to the side, aiming to give the other as much room to explore as possible, forgetting that only moments ago Jack had been tormenting him in an entirely different way.

“Y-yes,” Bitty finally answered, the reply coming out slightly higher than his usual tone of voice as he clenched and unclenched his fingers, desperate to hold onto something as Jack marked and explored the length of his neck, small gasps escaping past Bitty’s lips alongside the occasional quiet moan, as his eyes fluttered shut, lost in the sensation and feeling.

A loud bang came from the TV, shocking the two of them apart as they both looked to the source, finding the source having been from the TV itself, as a contestant threw down a large pan. The two men chuckled slightly sheepishly, with Jack letting go of both of Bitty’s hands to instead take one and pull him to his feet

“Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere, eh?” He suggested, turning the television off and guiding Bitty back towards where the main bedroom was. At his nod of consent, Jack turned and gently pushed him back, through the doorway, and onto the bed, following him so he was hovering over the other,

“I think you got yourself a good plan there Mr Zimmermann,” Bitty replied, a blush spread across his cheeks as his arms wrapped around the other man’s shoulders, his head resting on the pillow. He lent up to press his lips to Jack’s softly, their first proper kiss of the day, and certainly not their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Come shout at me on Tumblr and suggest more prompts  
> You can find me as IttyBittleBaker


End file.
